Harry Potter and the Banished Monster
by PenguinBandit523
Summary: Randall Boggs escaped from the trailer of terror and has made it to the UK. He is discovered by ten year old Harry Potter who refuses to leave the monster when he clearly needs help. By the time Hogwarts starts, Harry can say with certainty that Professor Snape's snarkyness has got nothing on Randall And with said monster by his side, he definitely won't forget.
1. Chapter 1

After fleeing the trailer of terror that was home to that twisted woman with the shovel and her equally as warped son, Randall Boggs ran down a trail amidst the Louisiana swamp that he hoped led to civilization; a salvation away from the two in the swamp, and eventually to a way back home. It was just by luck that he had managed to take the right direction and after a while of running, then walking, he found himself on the edge of a small town.

It was still night so there was no need for Randall's cloaking ability, he merely had to stick to the shadows and stay light on his feet. He soon found sanctuary in the high branches of a tall tree in a random back yard. He curled into a ball and clutched the branch, ignoring the pain from the wounds the woman had given him, immediately falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

He awoke sooner than he had planned to the next day. His substitute alarm clock came from the sound of some type of motor. Opening his eyes, he looked down to find a man with a motorized hedge clipper at the bottom of the tree. The man had not noticed him yet but he did not want to press his luck. Randall waited until the man's back was turned before running past him and to the only hiding place he saw available at the moment, an open car door. A man in a business suit was unconsciously holding the door open as he spoke into his mobile phone, he had just put his bags inside. His back was turned to his car so Randall wasted no more time and ran in, past the oblivious man.

Randall ducked down under the seat as much as possible, praying that the man would continue not to notice. What felt to Randall like an eternity later, the man finally noticed that he was still standing with the door open and pushed it closed. Walking over to the driver's side and getting in, his phone never leaving his ear even as he started to drive.

For Randall this was good, the phone would keep him distracted as unzipped the man's suitcase and carefully removed all of the items inside. As the man took an empty, country road, Randall rolled down the windows (which luckily were the type that you physically had to roll down) and threw the clothes all over the road. Then as quietly as possible he curled himself up to fit into the bag and zipped it back up.

When they arrived at the airport Randall didn't realize that the humans would be scanning the bags that they brought with them. Cursing, he waited until the bag was in the machine before unzipping the case, peeking his head out, blending and then making a run for it out of the machine. He stayed 'invisible' for as long as he could, waiting for the bag to pass through, and then dove into the still unzipped bag. He just hoped that no one saw the bag "magically" zip itself back up again.

He was able to stay undetected as the baggage made it onto the plane. As soon as everything was loaded and the door was closed, Randall unzipped the bag and slithered out, stretching. He decided to coil on top of the bag and sleep for as much of the almost ten hour ride as possible.

* * *

When the plane finally landed Randall once again was hidden in the bag where he would stay throughout the entire baggage claim. When the luggage needed to be scanned once again, Randall managed to successfully pull the same trick off twice, and safely made it back to the unsuspecting business man.

The man took a cab to a local hotel, nothing five star, but Randall hadn't been planning to stay for long anyway. The man took the bag up to the room and placed it on the bed.

Randall was ready to spring out and scare the man as soon as the bag was unzipped, but luck happened to be on the reptile's side as the man decided that his first task would be to go fill the ice bucket instead of putting his clothes away. As soon as the door closed Randall unzipped the bag, jumped out, and made a dash for the door.

Seeing no cameras he decided not to blend, not wanting to waste any more energy than he had to. Slowly he crept down the hall, locating an elevator (not wanting to risk activating a fire alarm should he try to take the stairs) and making his way down, passed the lobby and into the parking garage. Neatly, he slipped out of the building entirely and into the night.

It was a cool night, around the start of summer so he knew that sleeping outside would be alright for a while. The hotel wasn't far from a small town, so there were plenty of back yards to sleep in, or benches to sleep on. He could also manage to steal a little food from the cookie cutter, little houses that seemed to make up the entire area.

He was hungry and tired, too tired to try stealing food tonight, but there was always tomorrow. For now, he made himself comfy on a random bench that he found in a secluded park. It was only about eight o'clock at night, so it was odd to see no children running about, but he wasn't about to complain.

* * *

Over the next few days Randall would move from place to place, looking for his best chance to infiltrate a nearby house and raid its pantry so he could eat that day.

But all was not going as well as he had hoped. His still present wounds from that woman had yet to be treated properly, and he was not eating enough a day, or sleeping long enough - getting to sleep late and waking early in order to avoid any humans - so he had little strength to go on. He was strong enough to continue the routine day after day, but not enough to do so _and_ fight off any infections or illnesses.

He was gradually slowing down whether he realized it or not. After several days, he knew that he needed some place that he could just stay and rest for the entire day without having to blend.

He decided on an area near a playground that was more forest-like, where parents of small children forbid them to go for fear of their safety. It was out of sight and hidden by groups of large trees and tall grass.

He constructed his own grass bed and settled down into it. He needed to fight off these infections and hoped that resting would accomplish that. He closed his eyes and fell into dreamless sleep.

* * *

Randall knew that normal children didn't step foot into this area, as long as they weren't teenagers doing something idiotic with their friends anyway. But for anyone under the age of about thirteen, they should know not to step into an area like this.

However, Randall did not take into account the idea that a child may be brave enough, or desperate enough, to use this as a hiding spot from bullies. So on that day that a black haired, green eyed boy with glasses stumbled into Randall's secluded little area, remaining quiet as to not alert others to his presence, Randall wasn't sure how he was going to scare him away.

He may have been one of the best scarers, but in the state he was in he didn't know how effective it would be. He wasn't even sure he could move at this point. He had become so numb after a while because if he moved the pain was unbearable.

He managed to assess himself at some point: the shovel to the head had given him a small crack that had luckily stopped bleeding the first night, a mild concussion, one of his arms was broken - he wasn't even sure at what point _**that**_ happened - and he was littered with bruises and open cuts, many of which were swelling.

He was afraid of infection but knew that he couldn't go anywhere to get treated. He could only lay there and hope for the best.

Finally, the child in question turned around and spotted him; he had been looking out through the trees, trying to see if his tormentor had left. The boy did not scream once he gained sight of the monster, he only gasped. Randall had hoped that the boy had seen enough to frighten him and would leave. But instead the boy stared openly at Randall, shock and worry shown in his eyes.

Randall lifted his upper body up with as much strength as he could and growled at the boy. The boy took a timid step back but didn't leave. Now the boy's eyes sparked with determination.

"You're hurt," the boy said softly.

Randall wondered whether this kid knew that he could understand him or not. He decided to answer and see how the boy reacts.

"I know," Randall said hoarsely.

The boy took in a breath. "You can understand me?"

"Yes," the monster growled. "I happen to be a highly intelligent being."

"I'm sorry," the boy apologized. "I didn't know..."

Randall 'humphed'. He was waiting for the boy to hop up and run away screaming, but even after a full minute it never came.

When Randall was about to ask the kid what he was still doing here, the boy spoke.

"Will you be here again, tomorrow?"

Randall shook off his surprise and glared. "What's it to you?"

"Well, you're probably hungry. I can sneak you some food tomorrow, if you're here." He said.

Randall was skeptical but sighed and grunted "Sure, kid" to appease the boy.

The boy smiled and said that he had to go but promised to be back tomorrow. Randall watched him go and mentally prepared himself to relocate in the morning. Even if the idea of food sounded good, he couldn't risk the kid exposing him.

* * *

The next day the boy came back as promised. He went to the forest-like area but the reptile was already gone. The child sighed. He had had a feeling that the creature wouldn't trust him. Still, he had looked really hurt and couldn't have gotten far.

The boy searched for fifteen minutes, sticking to the park area since there were many places to hide. It was currently the middle of the day and even though it was the weekend many deemed it 'too hot' to be outside, so the playground was pretty much abandoned. He decided to search there next.

It was finally under a slide that he found the monster.

"There you are. I was looking everywhere for you." The boy said.

Randall only groaned. It had hurt too much to get very far. He had hoped that the boy would have thought that he imagined the entire thing yesterday once he realized that he wasn't there.

The monster sighed, happy that at least the boy apparently knew to keep this a secret and not tell any of his friends or family.

The boy opened up a brown bag that he had with him and took out an apple, a piece of white bread, an almost empty jar of peanut butter, and a small box of apple juice. It wasn't much, but considering the fact that Randall hadn't eaten in a while, he didn't care. His stomach rumbled as he looked at the food.

The boy smiled and passed everything to the reptile, who weakly sat up as much as he could and began to eat.

"If you stay again tomorrow, I can bring some bandages and rubbing alcohol." He said simply.

* * *

Against Randall's better judgement he decided to stay, just to see if the boy really would bring the bandages as he said. Actually, yesterday, said boy helped get Randall back into his previous secluded area of the park after it was clear that he didn't need to continue to hide from the boy for the rest of the day.

Once again, the boy came back the next day with the items that he said he would. He came back much later since it was a weekday and school was still in session, but he came back none-the-less. He even helped Randall apply the alcohol and bandages after Randall ran out of the energy to do it himself.

He had also brought another box of juice and a small ham and cheese sandwich, and admitted to eating the banana that was originally a part of it because this was his school lunch and he didn't get to have breakfast that day.

Randall normally would have retorted something along the lines of 'You eat at least three times a day, you could have spared the banana too', but he wasn't stupid. He had noticed that the boy was very thin and looked lucky to get one meal a day, let alone three. So Boggs had kept quiet.

* * *

Once again the boy came back the next day with a tiny bit of food. It was clear to both that the boy would continue to bring food and/or bandages, and Randall would continue to stay. Noting this, the boy decided to introduce himself.

"I'd like to know your name," the boy said as he stuck out a hand. "I'm Harry Potter."

Randall looked at him. He really didn't want to introduce himself, but even more he didn't want the kid to stop bringing him food, so he dryly stuck out a hand and introduced himself as well.

"Randall Boggs."

It was an awkward silence after that, but no matter how much Harry wanted to, he didn't ask Randall anything for he knew that the monster didn't really want to talk. Eventually though, the silence got too thick even for Randall, so he sighed and decided to break it.

"So how old are you anyway, kid?" He asked.

Harry looked surprised, but answered. "Ten. I'll be eleven next month though."

Not as young as Randall thought he might have been, a definite sign of malnourishment, but Randall kept away from topics like that. He hated when people tried to talk about it with him, so he didn't want to do it with this kid.

"How old are _you_?" Harry asked.

"I'm twenty five," Randall replied.

"Really?" Harry asked curiously.

Randall gave him a questioning look, "How old did you think I was?"

Harry shrugged. "I mean, I knew you were an adult but I didn't think of an exact age. It's interesting..."

"Because I'm not human?" Randall asked, trying to finish the sentence.

Harry nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry said after a pause.

"I guess." The monster replied.

"Well, what exactly are you? You're not human, and I've never seen anything like you before." Harry wasn't sure how to word it.

Randall sighed and tried to think of a way to start. "Did you, did you ever have a monster in your closet when you were younger?"

Harry looked awkward at that. "Um, actually I never had a closet... I still don't."

Randall raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"I l-live with my aunt, uncle and cousin. They don't like me very much, so they converted the cupboard under the stairs to be my room."

"You couldn't have shared one with your cousin?" Randall asked.

Harry shook his head. "No. He has two bedrooms, actually. One where he sleeps and another for all of the toys and stuff that he doesn't play with."

_Great, just great. I walked into territory that I didn't even want to step close to. _The reptile thought to himself. Now both looked uncomfortable.

"So, anyway," Harry broke the silence. "I have heard of kids saying that they had a monster in their closet."

Randall breathed a sigh of relief, they were back on track. "Alright, I'll tell you right now: those monsters are real, and I'm one of them."

Harry's eyes widened. "Why? And what are you doing out here, then?"

"I'll assume the 'why' is 'why do we scare children'?" Randall said, and Harry nodded. "Okay, let me ask. How do you humans power your homes, appliances, and all of that?"

"Electricity," Harry replied simply.

"Well, in the world I'm from we don't use electricity to power things. We use scream energy - energy gained by collecting the screams of children. That is why we scare, it runs our entire world."

Harry mumbled an 'oh'. "Your entire world isn't located in kids' closets, is it?"

Randall rolled his eyes. "No. We enter into the human world through closets, but our world isn't in them. It's probably in another dimension, honestly."

"That's just... wow." Harry grinned.

Randall nodded. "Yeah."

"So, why are you here then?" Harry asked.

Randall sighed. "It's a long story." He brought a hand up to his forehead and rubbed it. "I did something 'really bad'. I knew it was bad, but if it had succeeded then I would have gotten everything I've ever wanted. I'm just going to leave it at that, no details. But anyway, these two guys, my rivals actually, got in the way and illegally banished me here; not that it matters, they may have decided to banish me here if I had gone through court anyway."

Harry frowned. "It still wasn't right for them to do that, even if you did deserve it."

Randall shrugged. He did want revenge. He wasn't sure how he'd achieve it yet, but he would get back and he would do it.

"Did you kill someone?"

The question snapped Randall from his thoughts. "What?"

"I said, 'did you kill someone'. Is that the bad thing you did?" Harry asked.

Randall laughed bitterly. "Almost. But no, that wasn't it. In fact, it wouldn't have killed anyone. It was just not Right..."

He couldn't explain it. He didn't want to explain it. The boy was already probably scared of him now.

_The kid is never gonna come back now. At least I got in a few days rest and food. _

"I won't stop helping you." Harry said suddenly.

Randall looked at him with confusion.

"You need help, so I'm still going to help you. Besides, everyone has done something bad before. Me too... I-I'm not supposed to take food from my family. They say that it's stealing from them. But, sometimes I need to. Like now, too." He explained sheepishly.

"And even more than that," he continued. "If someone ever told me that by doing something really bad that I wouldn't have to stay here anymore, and I could go live with someone who cared about me, well, I don't know if I'd be able to say no."

Randall wasn't sure what to make of this kid, Harry Potter.

* * *

**AN: How has there never been a cross over of Monsters Inc and Harry Potter. I mean, Harry Potter can cross with a lot of things, and make a Great fic. If people can successfully cross it with things like The Avengers, then this could be done too. :3 **

**That and I've just totally been on a Monsters Inc/U kick ever since I saw the MU movie. Yeah, 19 years old and I am dying to get the little Randall Roll-A-Scare toy that I saw. x) **

**Btw, the multiple online wiki things are confusing. -_-" Somehow people established that Randall was 25, and yet something separate says that Mike was 27, BUT they were both college freshmen together... what? They looked the same age... but I could be wrong. I don't know. Does anyone actually have a clue? Let me know, please. **


	2. Chapter 2

"It's supposed to rain over the next few days." Harry told Randall.

The monster sighed. "Perfect," he muttered sarcastically. "Just perfect."

"I'm worried about you," Harry continued seriously. "You've been getting better but I'm afraid that the constant rain might undue all of your progress."

Randall grunted in agreement, trying to remember if there was an empty shed or garage where he could take shelter in for a while.

"So, I was thinking, _since you can blend now_-" Randall chuckled at the slight annoyance Harry's tone held in the second half of that sentence.

About two days ago Randall was feeling well enough that he had wanted to see if he regained his ability to blend into the background. In order to test this, he listened for Harry's arrival and quickly turned 'invisible' just a second before Harry stepped into the area. The boy had looked around, surprised and worried, calling out Randall's name until said lizard monster suddenly appeared right out of thin air only two inches from his face.

Harry gasped and fell backwards on his behind... and into some mud. Randall laughed for a good five minutes as Harry scowled at him. Then spent the next twenty trying to convince Harry to speak to him again.

Needless to say, that was **not** how Harry wanted to find out about Randall's abilities.

"-You could stay in Dudley's second bedroom and just turn invisible at the rare times that someone comes in. You'll be out of the rain and it'll be easier to sneak you food, and you can shower and use the bathroom when everyone is gone." Harry persuaded.

Randall 'hmmed'. "I'm not going to be left alone with your_'family'_ am I?"

"Um, at most, probably my aunt." Harry admitted. "But it's not like she's going to come barging to the room, or even upstairs at all. She'll most likely be downstairs gossiping with her friends or something. You could probably avoid her without blending at all, actually."

Randall looked up at the already darkening sky. "Well, it'll beat staying in a dusty, old shed. Barely."

Harry smiled slightly and silently agreed with him.

* * *

Harry gave Randall directions to the second bedroom as they inconspicuously made their way to 4 Privet Drive.

As soon as the door opened Randall was blended and rushed inside, up the stairs and into the bedroom. Harry's relatives were oblivious, instead focusing on Harry as he excused himself to go make dinner.

After dinner was finished and Harry had managed to salvage some of it, hiding it in foil and storing it in his over-sized pants pockets, he made an excuse about using the loo, to check up on Randall. He quietly opened the door and stepped inside. Randall un-blended and Harry quickly thrust the food into his hands before saying that he needed to go back down and try to get some for himself. He bid the monster a goodnight, and a promise to see him in the morning.

As soon as the door closed Randall unwrapped the food - boneless chicken, mashed potatoes and string beans, all pretty much blended together since they had to share the foil space, but there was nothing Randall could do about it. He shrugged and began to eat.

* * *

Randall slept as comfortable as he could in the small room. There were broken toys that littered the floor - the softer ones he took and made himself a small 'nest' out of. There was also an old wooden desk that he was tempted to do something with, but didn't want to re-arrange the room too much, and cause suspicion.

Randall watched a storm rage out the window for a majority of the night. He was glad not to be in it.

In the morning the Dursleys all went about their own business after Harry cooked them breakfast. Harry's cousin, 'the mini whale' as Randall nicknamed him, sat and watched television with his father, 'the grown whale'. The aunt left for the market and left Harry in charge of cleaning the house.

Harry used the opportunity to go see Randall. He carried the feather duster up the stairs with him in case his uncle confronted him about it.

He gently turned the knob and stood in the doorway waiting for the monster to reappear. It took only two seconds.

"Skipping school today?" Randall asked him with a grin.

"It's Saturday," Harry deadpanned.

"Is it?" Randall asked. "I can't keep track of the days."

"It'd be better of it wasn't the weekend, with everyone at school or work, except Aunt Petunia, but still, it'd be easier for you to do things. She does leave the house on weekdays." Harry said.

Randall's stomach growled. "Couldn't sneak any breakfast today?"

He didn't say it harshly, he knew that Harry tried his best and didn't want the boy to not try.

"No sorry," he muttered. "That's one of the reasons I came up here actually. My aunt is at the market, and Uncle Vernon and Dudley are watching the telly so they wouldn't notice if you snuck down to the kitchens to get something. Just stay blended if you can, in case they decide to come in and get a snack or something."

Randall paused.

"Were you able to get anything for yourself this morning?" He asked.

Harry put his head down. "Not this morning. We were low on supplies so I didn't get to have any."

Randall nodded.

There was a thump from downstairs. "I have to go." Harry gasped.

He headed for the door and ran down the stairs. A gruff, male voice rang through the house, penetrating the door of Dudley's second bedroom.

Randall waited for it to quiet down before chancing it. Once several minutes of silence passed, Randall blended and made his way downstairs.

He took a second to peer into the living room. The two masses were still on the couch and Harry was cleaning the windows. Randall slipped into the kitchen and, as quietly as possible, and rummaged through the cabinets.

He started a pile of small items on the table - some cookies that he took from various packages, some crackers, a couple of apples, an entire pack of unopened granola bars that was accumulating dust near the back of the cabinet, and two boxes of grape juice. He found the tin foil and wrapped his findings in it. He checked on the three humans once again before sneaking past them - the blobs looked like they hadn't moved an inch, and Harry was now taking the vacuum out of the closet.

Randall ran past, up the stairs and into the room.

Harry came in about half an hour later, vacuum in his grip as he was supposed to be vacuuming the hallway and bedrooms. He stopped by to make sure Randall was able to get himself something.

When he entered the room Randall had a decent sized pile of food sitting on a piece of foil. The lizard monster sat there waiting for Harry.

"I've been waiting for you." Randall said in mock annoyance.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Figured we could split it," Randall shrugged. "Neither of us have eaten, and I owe you for the past week anyway."

Harry looked surprised, but grinned and sat down next to him. The duo divided up the bounty and ate.

* * *

Over the next two weeks Randall was able to keep living at the Dursleys without anyone knowing, with the exception of Harry. In those two weeks the last day of school came and went, summer vacation had arrived, which meant that things were a bit harder with Petunia staying in more to make sure that Dudley was comfortable and Harry wasn't 'causing any trouble'.

The only time when Randall got any real peace was when the Dursleys went out and left Harry with Mrs. Figg. The monster felt bad for the boy, but used the opportunity to shower, read the newspaper, eat, and just generally feel good being out of the room.

Soon came the day of Dudley's birthday. Randall stayed out of sight, but kept a curious ear out for what was happening downstairs. He heard the bratty child cry about lacking a certain number of gifts compared to the year before; thirty seven wasn't enough, it seemed.

Also, apparently, Mrs. Figg had broken her leg and could not watch Harry for the day. Randall thought that it would have been great to be alone with just Harry, but the aunt and uncle didn't trust Harry to be alone with the house for some reason, so he went with them.

When they left Randall came out of the room and stretched himself out on the couch. Content that he at least got to relax now.

* * *

Randall heard the car pull up only a few hours later. His eyes widened and he ran for the stairs just as the front door opened.

_They're back early, something must have happened. _He thought as he hid, while hearing the uncle rant and rave.

He was unable to talk to Harry about it for sometime. But when he finally did, Harry told him, honestly, one of the strangest things he had ever heard.

"So, you're saying that the glass just disappeared?" He asked.

"Yes. It was so strange. My uncle thinks I did it, but I mean, how could I?" Harry wondered aloud.

Randall shrugged. "Who knows, kid?"

Harry hesitated, but then confided in Randall that this wasn't the first time that strange things had happened to him: turning his teacher's hair blue, suddenly appearing on the roof of the school, having all of his hair grow back over night.

Randall made sure to keep his cool in front of Harry, but inwardly was wondering just what was going on with this child. Regardless, Randall let life continue on the way it was. He needed this shelter, he still wasn't fully healed, especially his broken arm. He wasn't even sure if it was healing _right,_ but was doing the best he could.

Besides, he considered Harry his only source of intelligent conversation in the Human World. If he was left in solitude, he might lose what was left of his sanity.

* * *

A month passed since the incident. It was actually nearing Harry's birthday. Harry said that his relatives never actually do anything for his birthday, every year they give him one of Vernon's old socks.

Why? Randall had no idea. He just blamed it on them being vile people in general. He bet that if Harry ever had some how been assigned a monster, he would have looked to the monster for salvation from his relatives. In fact his relatives could make the top scarers list, no problem.

Randall sniggered at the thought.

With a sigh, he wondered what he could do on this, no doubt, boring day. Usually Harry cleaned while his relatives sat around doing nothing, with Harry occasionally sneaking him food if possible. When the chores were done Harry liked to escape the house, Randall following him because he didn't want to be left alone with the other occupants.

When out, Randall has even helped Harry by messing with Dudley and his gang; he loved to scare the children by tripping them, taking their hats or items out of their pockets and throwing them down the street, or holding them out of reach. They swore that a ghost kept following them. Harry loved it because now they didn't go after him as often.

Randall has even stolen them ice cream before. While Harry felt bad about the stealing, Randall reasoned that since _he_ was the one who did it, Harry had nothing to feel guilty about.

However it turned out today wasn't going to be quite as boring a day as Randall thought. He heard a commotion coming from downstairs that morning. He wasn't sure what it was about, but at least it deviated from how the day usually went.

That thought took a bit of a turn when he heard thundering footsteps stop outside of the door to his (unofficial) room. He quickly blended before the door opened.

Standing in the doorway were the aunt and uncle, looking around the messy space. Randall gulped, wondering if they somehow found out that he was living there.

"This should keep them quiet," the large man grunted and closed the door.

Randall waited until their footsteps were completely gone before reappearing. He breathed a small sigh of relief, but was confused as to what was going on.

A few minutes later Harry came up the stairs. He entered in and closed the door, rushing up to Randall.

"Something strange happened again, but whatever it was made Uncle Vernon give me the second bedroom. I'll tell you about it later." He whispered.

Harry got up and headed for the door.

"Where am I supposed to go now, then?" Randall asked with annoyance. He didn't want to stay in the cupboard.

"I thought we were going to stay in the room together," Harry said. "If you don't want to-"

"No, no it's fine." Randall said quickly. He didn't care about having a room mate as long as he didn't have to sleep in the cupboard.

"Good." Harry said and left.

* * *

What little of Harry's possessions there were in the cupboard were taken upstairs. He had to move it all himself, but he didn't mind. Besides, Randall would be safer that way; wouldn't want any of them to step on the monster's tail and discover him.

After everything was moved in Harry closed the door and sat down on the bed. Randall became visible and sat down next to Harry.

"So, what happened?" He asked.

Harry's face briefly twisted into one of concentration, trying to determine how best to explain the situation.

"I got a letter today. I wasn't able to read it because Uncle Vernon snatched it from me, but the address was oddly specific."

Randall raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"I mean _really_ specific, like the sender had stalked me. It said: Mr. H. Potter, The Cupboard Under the Stairs, 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey, and there was no return address. You cannot deny that that's creepy."

"Definitely creepy." Randall agreed. "Maybe your relatives were afraid that it was a cop or something and got scared because it said 'Cupboard Under the Stairs'. They could have been afraid of having child abuse charges filed against them, so they gave you the room."

Harry nodded. "Makes sense."

"Still," Randall continued. "I don't know how things work in the human world, but any outside source knowing that much about your living conditions is weird, and it's not something that even social workers usually know."

"It's usually not like that here either... I think. I don't have that much interaction with cops and social workers."

Harry was silent for a moment.

"Do you think they'd send another one?"

Randall shrugged. "I suppose so. Obviously someone wanted to get in touch with you, and usually if you don't answer them, then they send another notice. We'll just have to be on the look out."

"Yeah," Harry said a bit sullenly. "But Uncle Vernon probably will be too."

* * *

A Letter came again, but the uncle was once again able to intercept and burn it. Harry told Randall, so the lizard monster decided to wait around near the top of the stairs the next day, around the time that the letter seem to come, and watch for it.

This time there were more than one letter and each were held within the beak of an owl. When the uncle became enraged and tried to shoo the owls away, Randall saw his chance.

He blended and ran into the chaos of the screeching owls that had dropped their letters, and the now-purple, obese human going after them. He quickly snatched one up and made it back up the stairs before anyone was the wiser.

Vernon grabbed the other letters and went to dispose of them. Luckily, he didn't notice the uneven ratio of owls to letters.

Harry had seen Randall grab a letter, so he finished cooking up breakfast and ran upstairs.

Randall had been examining the letter when Harry came rushing in. He tossed it to the boy then went over to read it behind Harry's shoulder.

He opened it and read the first page aloud.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"No way," Harry breathed. "This can't be _real_, can it? Magic isn't real..."

"Kid, must I remind you that you're currently asking this to a monster whose job is to come out of children's closets at night and scare them?" Randall said.

He grabbed the envelope and pulled out the second paper.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

"Regardless," Harry asked. "Do you think it's real?"

Randall clicked his tongue. "It could be. I'm personally more of a monster of science, and engineering, but hell... there are different dimensions. Why not magic? Besides, this explains why you're so weird; well partially explains it." He smirked.

Harry stuck his tongue out at him. "I guess it's worth a shot."

Randall looked over the letter again. "It says to reply by owl. How are we supposed to-"

A tapping at the window cut him off.

They looked over to see a small, brown owl tapping it's beak against the glass.

Harry rushed over to open it. Randall muttered something about owls being more intelligent than half of the planet's humans.

It flew in and waited for the reply.

Harry ran over to the wooden desk and opened a drawer to find a pen. He was in luck, there happened to be a pen and some paper.

"You might want to ask for someone to come and help you find this stuff. Where are you even supposed to get a wand or cauldron, anyway?"

Harry shrugged. He wrote out a reply/request and handed it to the owl. The two watched it fly away, both anxious to see if someone responds.

* * *

_**AN: "I don't have to update this right now, right? Lemme see how people are- Oh! Wow. Okay, 16 reviews. 45 Follows. 28 Favs. O.O Maybe I should finish that chapter." And that was how chapter 2 was made... **_

_**Honestly, I didn't expect this kind of feed back. I mean, thank you all, it feels awesome. But at the same time, I feel horrible because my track record for finishing my fanfics is not high. I feel like I'm going to let many people down, even if I do have an outline for the story (actually writing it down in the hard part, I end up deleting and re-writing what I have at least once. It's frustrating). **_

_**Hopefully I'll have the inspiration to continue this for a while. **_

_**Huh, I ended up using the word 'loo' instead of 'bathroom' in this. It felt kind of odd to me. But I'm trying to practice dialect for the characters - the slight differences between English spoken in different regions. I'm afraid that unless there is a heavy accent involved, all my dialect sounds too similar. Sigh. Hopefully it'll be something I can improve. **_

_**Thank You to those who reviewed:**_

**zen129**_** - Thank you for being the first to review =) Hopefully more people will start doing this crossover as well. **_

**Noctisis Rrhagia**

**NewBlueTrue**_** - It's surprising that this hasn't been done before. I'm glad you like it. **_

**917brat**

**Balinor88**_** - He will, don't worry. :) **_

**ultima-owner**_** - Camouflage pranks hmm, interesting idea. ) I love the way you think. **_

**Chuzzley**

**Dannichigo**_** - Yay! Fellow 19 year old that likes Monsters Inc. :) **_

**thesilentstars**

**Make war not love. war is fun**

**phantomgirl95**

**WriterPON3**

**Alphonse Elric's Lover**_** - I think to Randall all us humans pretty much look the same. lol, I don't think he'd take the time to notice the little things like Harry's scar. But this is a cute little bit to insert and ask Randall about when Harry learns of his fame. **_

**Guest**

**Dark Magix**_** - :D I'm glad you think that the combo is working out well! I'm so paranoid about the story balance in between the two worlds. That makes me feel reassured. **_

**Moonlight 43 _- You know, I used to hate crossovers with a passion, then I happened to come across a good Harry Potter and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover, and I fell in love. At least with Harry Potter crossovers, but that's only because for some reason a lot of things can be angled to work just right with it. :) I hope you have fun writing your ideas. I think Randall is a good character for character development. There's quite a bit that an author can do with him. Hehe. Good day/night to you as well. _**


End file.
